PAD4 is an enzyme that post-translationally converts peptidylarginine to citrulline. Over-expression of PAD4 has been linked to cancers and autoimmune disorders, such as rheumatoid arthritis and has been implicated in the pathogenesis of these diseases. There is a continuing need for PAD4 inhibitors and methods for their use in treatment of cancer and autoimmune disease.